


The Haircut

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad haircut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Omega Mako, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami gets a haircut.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Haircut

“Is it really that bad?” Asami asked for the twentieth time. The alpha’s gaze was still locked on her mirror, studying her new hairstyle with unwavering scrutiny.

“Babe, I love you, but it’s bad.” Korra replied, trying her hardest to hold back a giggle. Mako wasn’t having much luck, however. The omega was red faced, one hand clamped over his mouth in a last ditch effort to silence himself.

“Fucking spirits!” Asami hissed. The one time she had finally considered cutting her hair and the damn barber had to go and bungle the job! She’d very specifically asked for a simple bob cut similar to the one that the Avatar wore, but what she’d gotten instead made her once gorgeous locks look like a helmet. “I swear if I ever see that man again, I’ll throttle him.” She collapsed into her vanity chair with a huff. Korra and Mako quickly composed themselves, before rushing forward to comfort their lover.

“Aw, it’s going to be okay honey!” Mako purred, as the omega seated himself in Asami’s lap. The alpha immediately drew him into a hug. “It’ll grow back.”

“Yeah, and in the meantime you won't have to wear a helmet when riding your motorcycle.” Korra teased.

“Why you little-“ Asami growled, reaching for the other alpha. The Avatar ran from the room, giggling madly. Mako rolled his eyes, while slipping off Asami’s lap. He’d learned years ago never to get between his two alphas when they were mock feuding.

“Hey, please be careful this time!” The omega scolded, as Asami leapt to her feet. “It took forever to repair the kitchen after your ‘feud’ ended last time.”

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Asami replied, teasingly. “I won’t hurt her, permanently.” Without another word, the alpha rushed from the bedroom.

Later that night, Avatar Korra came to bed with an apologetic smile and a huge bouquet of flowers in her hand. A small note saying: ‘Sorry about your hair’ was in her other hand. Asami eventually forgave the other alpha for her comment. Meanwhile, Mako tried his best not to be amused by his alphas shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of The Crown. Also, if you’d like to see me write more about this trio, then let me know. Because I love this ship, lol.


End file.
